Welcome to the Disney Family, Chipmunks and Chipettes!
This is an idea of if Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes became part of the Disney family, just as the Muppets, the Marvel superheroes and Power Rangers have. Premise idea "Welcome to the Disney Family, Chipmunks and Chipettes!" is a live musical stage show that would take place at either Disneyland Resort in California, Walt Disney World Resort in Florida or Tokyo Disneyland Resort in Japan. The special begins with Mickey and friends telling the audience, and the people watching at home, that this day, they would be a party for some new members of the Disney family - first off, Short Circuit's Johnny 5 and his brothers (the Three Stooges), the Raccoons - Bert and Lisa (as well as Cedric, Sophia and Broo), Sonic and his fiends and family, and finally, Alvin and the Chipmunks (and their sweethearts the Chipettes)! All throughout the special, the Chipmunks and Chipettes get together with other Disney characters and sing various songs from the Disney films of old, whereas the Disney Villains led by Queen Narissa, plan to ruin their fun!! Character ideas *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' **Alvin Seville & Brittany Miller **Simon Seville & Jeanette Miller **Theodore Seville & Eleanor Miller *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' **Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse **Pluto **Donald Duck & Daisy Duck **Goofy & Clarabelle Cow **Roger Rabbit *''DuckTales'' **Huey, Dewey & Louie **Scrooge McDuck **Webby Vanderquack **Launchpad McQuack *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' **Chip 'n Dale **Gadget Hackwrench **Monterey Jack & Zipper the Fly *''Kingdom Hearts'' **Riku **Namine **Roxas **Xion *''Disney Princesses'' **Snow White & her Prince (from Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) **Cinderella & her Prince Charming (from Cinderella) **Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) & Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) **Princess Aurora & Prince Philip (from Sleeping Beauty) **Shanti & Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) **Princess Eilonwy & Taran (from The Black Cauldron) **Princess Ariel & Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) **Princess Belle & Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) **Princess Jasmine & Aladdin (from Aladdin) **Pocahontas & John Smith (from Pocahontas) **Esmeralda & Pheobus (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) **Megara & Hercules (from Hercules) **Mulan & Li Shang (from Mulan) **Princess Atta & Flik (from A Bug's Life) **Jane & Tarzan (from Tarzan) **Princess Kida & Milo (from Atlantis: The Lost Empire) **Kairi & Sora (from Kingdom Hearts) **Princess Giselle & Prince Edward (from Enchanted) **Princess Tiana & Prince Naveen (from The Princess and the Frog) **Rapunzel & Prince Flynn (from Tangled) *''Three Little Pigs'' **Fifer Pig **Fiddler Pig **Pratical Pig *''Seven Drawfs'' **Doc **Grumpy **Happy **Sleepy **Bashful **Sneezy **Dopey *''Pinocchio'' **Jiminy Cricket **Geppetto **The Blue Fairy *''Song of the South'' **Br'er Rabbit *''Cinderella'' **Fairy Godmother **Mice ***Jaq & Gus ***Perla & Suzy *''Alice in Wonderland'' **White Rabbit **Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum **Mr. Walrus **Mad Hatter & March Hare *''Peter Pan'' **Peter Pan & Wendy Moira Angela Darling **Fairies ***Tinker Bell & Terrence ***Fawn ***Iridessa ***Fawn ***Silvermist ***Rosetta ***Queen Clarion *''Sleeping Beauty'' **Flora, Fauna & Merryweather *''The Sword in the Stone'' **Merlin *''Mary Poppins'' **Mary Poppins & Bert **Penguins *''The Jungle Book'' **Baloo **King Louie *''Robin Hood'' **Robin Hood & Maid Marian *''Winnie-the-Pooh and Friends'' **Winnie-the-Pooh **Piglet **Tigger **Rabbit **Eeyore **Kanga & Roo *''The Muppets'' **Kermit the Frog & Miss Piggy **Fozzie Bear **The Great Gonzo & Camilla (live-puppet) **Rizzo the Rat & Pepe the King Prawn (live-puppets) **Rowlf the Dog **Scooter **The Electric Mayhem ***Dr. Teeth ***Floyd ***Zoot ***Janice ***Animal **Beauregard **Dr. Bunsen Honeydew & Beaker **Sam the Eagle **Bean Bunny **Clifford **Lew Zealand **Robin the Frog (live-puppet) & Sweetums **Thog **Statler & Waldorf **La Choy Dragon(His first appearance after Jim Henson's death) **Mac(His first appearence after Jim Henson's death) **Rick the RC Cola Bird(His first appearence after Jim Henson's death) **Kenner Gooney Bird(His first appearance after Jim Henson's death) **Southern Colonel(His first appearance after Jim Henson's death) *''Tron'' **Tron & Yori *''Star Wars''/''Star Tours'' **C-3PO **R2-D2 & R2-KT **RX-24 (live-puppet) **Marfalump **Jar-Jar Binks **Chewbacca **Admiral Ackbar **Nien Nunb **Ewoks ***Wicket W. Warrick & Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka ***Teebo & Latara *''The Black Cauldron'' **Gurgi *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' **Gummi Bears ***Zummi Gummi ***Gusto Gummi & Sunni Gummi ***Gruffi Gummi ***Grammi Gummi ***Tummi Gummi ***Cubbi Gummi *''The Raccoons'' **Bert Raccoon **Lisa Raccoon **Cedric Sneer **Sophia Tutu **Broo *''The Little Mermaid'' **Sebastian **Flounder *''Beauty and the Beast'' **Lumiere **Cogsworth **Mrs. Potts & Chip *''Aladdin'' **Genie **Abu **Iago *''The Lion King'' **Simba (on a float) **Rafiki **Timon & Pumbaa (on a float) *''Pocahontas'' **Meeko *''Toy Story'' **Sheriff Woody Pride & Bo Peep **Buzz Lightyear & Jessie the Cowgirl *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' **Quasimodo **Clopin *''Hercules'' **Phil *''Mulan'' **Mushu *''A Bug's Life'' **Heimlich *''Tarzan'' **Terk *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' **Mole *''Lilo & Stitch'' **Lilo Pelikai **Stitch (Experiment 626) & Angel (Experiment 624) **Dr. Jumba Jookiba & Agent Wendy Pleakley **Captain Gantu **Reuben (Experiment 625) *''Kim Possible'' **Kimberly Ann “Kim” Possible **Ronald “Ron” Stoppable *''Brother Bear'' **Kenai & Koda *''Chicken Little'' **Chicken Little & Abby Mallard *''Little Einsteins'' **Leo **June **Quincy **Annie *''Enchanted'' **Robert Phillip **Pip *''The Princess and the Frog'' **Ray *''Phineas and Ferb'' **Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ***Phineas Flynn ***Ferb Fletcher ***The Fireside Girls Troop 46231 ****Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ****Katie ****Adyson Sweetwater ****Holly ****Gretchen ****Ginger ****Milly ****Candace Flynn ****Julie ****Amy ****Melissa ***Honorary Members ****Baljeet Patel ****Buford Van Stomm *''Kick Buttowski' **Kick **Gunther *''Flight of the Navigator'' **Max (live-puppet) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' **Red Ranger (leader) **Green Ranger **Black Ranger **Blue Ranger **Yellow Ranger **Pink Ranger *''Short Circuit'' **Johnny 5 **Three Stooges ***Moe ***Larry ***Curly *''Innoventions'' **Tom Morrow 2.0 (live-puppet) *''Sonic'' series **Sonic the Hedgehog & Princess Sally Acorn **Sonia the Hedgehog & Knuckles the Echidna **Manic the Hedgehog & Amy Rose **Miles "Tails" Prower **Bunnie Rabbot **Queen Aleena the Hedgehog **Silver the Hedgehog **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge **Blaze **Cream **Cheese the Chao **Tikal the Echidna **Wave **Charmy Bee *''Marvel'' **Spider-Man **Fantastic Four **Hulk **Captain America Villain ideas *Queen Narissa **King Pete **General Grevious **Asajj Ventress **R3-S6 **Mutant Rangers ***Mutant Red Ranger ***Mutant Green Ranger ***Mutant Black Ranger ***Mutant Blue Ranger ***Mutant Yellow Ranger ***Mutant Pink Ranger **Big Bad Wolf **The Wicked Queen **Foulfellow & Gideon **Stromboli **Br'er Fox & Br'er Bear **Lady Tremaine ***Drizella **Queen of Hearts ***Card Soldiers **Captain Hook ***Smee **Captain Hook's Pirates **Vidia ***Sprinting Thistles **Napoleon the Pig **Si and Am **Maleficent **Cruella De Vil ***Jasper & Horace **Edgar **Prince John ***Sir Hiss ***Sheriff of Nottingham **The Horned King ***Creeper **Professor Ratigan **Judge Doom ***The Toon Patrol ****Smart Ass ****Greasy ****Psycho ****Wheezy ****Stupid **Sykes **Ursula (on a float) ***Flotsam & Jetsam **Gaston ***Lefou **Jafar **Scar (on a float) ***Shenzi, Banzai & Ed **Governor Ratcliffe **Judge Claude Frollo **Hades **Shan Yu **Clayton **Rourke **Dr. Hamsterviel ***Leroy **(Z-)Putty Patrollers **Lotso **Stinky Pete **Sid Phillips **Dr. Facilier ***Lawrence **Randall Boggs Disney star and celebirty (old & new) cameo ideas Many Disney stars and celebrities share some of their favorite Disney moments and some of their favorite scenes, as well as their favorite things about the Chipmunks in between breaks during the special. *Miley Ray Cyrus *Selena Gomez *Demi Lovato *Billy Ray Cyrus *Dylan & Cole Sprouse *Brenda Song *Ashley Tisdale *Moises Arias *Jake T. Austin *Jason Earles *Jason Dolley *David Henrie *Kirsten Storms *Raven-Symone *Orlando Brown *Hilary & Haylie Duff *Tia, Tamera and Tahj Mowry *Kyla Pratt *Christy Carlson Romano *A.J. Trauth *Anneliese van der Pol *Mitchel Musso *Ricky Ullman *Aly & A.J. Michalka *Tiffany Thornton *Amy Bruckner *Danielle & Kay Panabaker *The Cheetah Girls **Adrienne Bailon **Sabrina Bryan **Kiely Williams *Zac Efron *Vanessa Hudgens *Corbin Bleu *Hayden Panettiere *Lucas Grabeel *Jonas Brothers **Kevin **Nick **Joe *Monique Coleman *Kyle Massey *Steve Martin *Maiara Walsh *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle *Jennifer Stone *Chelsea Staub *Roshon Fegan *Shanica Knowles *Madison Pettis *Cody Linley *Morgan York *Daveigh Chase *Noah Cyrus *Frankie Jonas *Liam Neeson *Rondell Sheridan *Alyson Stoner *Haley Joel & Emily Osment Others *Eric Boardman *Brain Stepanek *John Lasseter *Robert Iger *Rich Ross (Current Disney CEO) Song ideas *"Fantasy" *"The Dreams Goes On" *"Johnny 5's theme" *"Three Blind Mice" (The Three Stooges theme) *"We're the Chipmunks/Girls of Rock'n'Roll" *"Run with us" *"Heigh Ho" *"Someday My Prince Will Come" *"I've got no strings" *"The Second Star to the Right" *"He's a Tramp" *"A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes" *"Once Upon a Dream" *"Let's Get Together" *"Cruella De Vil" *"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" *"The Bare Necessities" *"I Wanna be like You" *"My Own Home" *"Winnie-the-Pooh/Welcome to Pooh Corner theme" *"Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" *"Tokyo DisneySea Theme Song" *"Part of your World" *"Under the Sea" *"Be Our Guest" *"Beauty and the Beast" *"Friend Like Me" *"A Whole New World" *"Circle of Life" *"Hakuna Mutata" *"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *"Colors of the Wind" *"You Got a Friend in Me" *"Go the Distance" *"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" *"Reflection" *"True to Your Heart" *"Two Worlds" *"Strangers Like Me" *"Where the Dream Takes You" *"Almost there" *"Go, Go Power Rangers (Album theme)" *"It's a Small World" *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" *"When you Wish Upon a Star" *"The Dreams Goes On (Reprise)" *"Rock 'n' Toontown" Voice ideas *Justin Long - Alvin *Matthew Gray Gubler - Simon *Jesse McCartney - Theodore, Ven, Roxas, Terence *Cristina Applegate - Brittany *Anna Faris - Jeanette *Amy Poehler - Eleanor *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. - Alvin (singing voice), Simon (singing voice) *Janice Karman - Theodore (singing voice), Brittany (singing voice), Jeanette (singing voice), Eleanor (singing voice) *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Latara, Queen of Hearts, Shenzi *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Corey Burton - Captain Hook, White Rabbit, Flotsam & Jetsam *Rob Paulsen - Teebo, Reuben *Daveigh Chase - Lilo *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, King Louie, Big Bad Wolf, Ed, Ray *Traver Oates - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Ken Samsom - Rabbit *Kath Soucie - Kanga *Max Burkholder - Roo *John Goodman - Baloo *Chris Sanders - Stitch, Leroy *Tara Strong - Angel *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Paul Reubens - Max *Tom Hanks - Woody *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack *Tim Blaney - Johnny 5 *Annie Potts - Bo Peep *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Statler *Dave Goelz - The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard, Waldorf *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle *Bill Barretta - Pepe the King Brawn, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog *David Rudman - Janice, Scooter *Jerry Nelson - Floyd, Robin the Frog, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Thog *John Henson - Sweetums *Kevin Clash - Clifford *Cree Summer - Princess Kneesaa *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Robby Benson - Beast *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Paul Kandel - Clopin *Rosie O'Donnell - Terk *Derek Stephen Prince - Bert Raccoon *Lisa Lougheed - Lisa Raccoon *Steve Blum - Cedric Sneer *Peggy O'Neal - Sophia Tutu *Kevin McDonald - Pleakley *Joaquin Phoenix - Kenai *Jeremy Suarez - Koda *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Jumba, Ratcliffe *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Robin Williams - Genie *Frank Welker - Abu *Nathan Lane - Timon *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Yuri Lowenthal - Red and Green Rangers *Kim Mae Guest - Pink Ranger *Darryl Kurylo - Black Ranger *Eric Artell - Blue Ranger *Kari Wahlgren - Yellow Ranger *Jeff Bennett - Smee, Dr. Hamsterviel, Lumiere *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Kevin Michael Richardson - Gantu *Cheech Marin - Banzai *James Woods - Hades *Miguel Ferrer - Shan-Yu *Matthew Wood - General Grevious *Nika Futterman - Asajj Ventress Trivia *This will be a live musical stage special would be slightly similar to the "Rock'n' Toontown" special as well as the "Presidential Inaugural Celebration for Children" concert that the Disney Channel had put together in 1993. Gallery Mickey and Minnie.jpg|Mickey Mouse, along with Minnie, Pluto and Figaro 2. Alvin and Brittany.jpg|Alvin with his mother Vinny, his sweetheart Brittany, and pup Lilly 3. Johnny 5.jpg|Johnny 5 in his golden attire 4. Bert, Lisa and Bentley Raccoon.jpg|Bert Raccoon, along with Lisa Raccoon, her brother Bentley, and Broo the puppy 5. Cyril, Cedric Sneer and Sophia Tutu.jpg|Cedric Sneer, along with his girlfriend Sophia Tutu, his father Cyril Sneer, Cyril's Bluepoint Ridgeback Retriever, Cyril's Bears, the Pigs (Lloyd, Boyd, and Floyd) and their mom, Ms. Suey-Ellen Pig 6. Donald and Daisy.jpg|Donald Duck, along with his girlfriend Daisy Duck, his nephew Huey, Dewey and Louie, and uncles Professor Ludwig Von Drake and $crooge McDuck 7. Ralph and Melissa Raccoon.jpg|Ralph Raccoon and his wife Melissa Raccoon 8. Goofy and Clarabelle.jpg|Goofy and Clarabelle Cow 9. Simon and Jeanette.jpg|Simon and her sweetheart Jeanette 10. Schaeffer.jpg|Schaeffer the sheepdog 11. Theodore and Eleanor.jpg|Theodore and his sweetheart Eleanor 12. Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab.jpg|Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab 13. The Three Stooges.jpg|The Three Stooges - Moe, Larry and Curly 14. Max the Spaceship.jpg|Max the Trimaxion Drone Spaceship 15. Pete and Butch.jpg|Pete and Butch the Bulldog 16. George and Nicole Raccoon.jpg|Ralph's big brother George Raccoon and his French-accented wife, Nicole Raccoon - Lisa and Bentley's parents 17. Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant 21. R2-D2 & C-3PO.jpg|R2-D2 and C-3PO 25. Elliot the Dragon.JPG|Elliot the Dragon 26. Yen Sid the Sorcerer.JPG|Yen Sid the Sorcerer 27. The Brave Little Toaster.JPG|Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Blanky and Kirby 28. Winnie the Pooh and Friends.JPG|Winnie the Pooh and friends - Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga & Roo, Gopher, Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump IV (Lumpy) and his mummy 29. Dorothy Gale and Friends of Oz.JPG|Dorothy Gale and her friends: Toto (Dorothy's terrier), the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, the Cowardly Lion, Tik-Tok the Royal Army of Oz, Jack Pumpkinhead, the Gump, and Queen Ozma External links *Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes *Power Rangers (animated series) *Chipmunks and Chipettes' Disney Family Christmas *Munkapedia, the Alvin and the Chipmunks Wiki *The Unofficial DisneyWiki *Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki *Muppet Wiki *Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney attractions Category:Musicals Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:The Indiana Disneyland Resort Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Theme Park CD